


Mortal Kombat: A Forgotten Hero

by TimedWatcher



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dickgirls, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Oral Sex, mk9, mortal kombat 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher
Summary: What if Raiden never saved him? What if nobody ever saved him? Stuck in the flesh pits with Mileena, there was no way out.





	Mortal Kombat: A Forgotten Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extended version of "Mortal Kombat: A Forced Hero"s chapter 3 with a different ending (or bad end) based on an idea/comment from a fan.

He stood for a mock trial. What was his crime exactly? Princess Kitana saving him from the near death rape experience at the hands of the Shokan, Sheeva? Maybe an unscheduled offworld teleportation?  
  
Raising her finger in a theatrical fashion, Sindel, the supposed mother of Kitana and one of his rapists, thrust it out towards his direction. "I banish you to the fleshpits!"  
  
Ignorant of what that was, he was in no position to ask however. He was hauled by several of her men over to a standing bit of metal, shaped like a long bit of bone, with a guard waiting, resting his hand on the top of it, he heaved back, pulling on it like a lever. There was a clank and he heard a working of gears as an opening formed before him. He only had a second to examine the pit of darkness that was to be his fate, then without a pause, he was tossed into it.  
  
He expected to fall forever, like a bottomless pit, instead, he landed with a loud thump as his weak flesh pancaked against the ground. Staring up, the wind knocked out of him, the light above him now fading. He just couldn't do anything about it. Not even his fear of being alone in never ending shadows didn't get him to desperately try something. He took his fate lying down.  
  
As it finally closed, with no clear hatch or opening to it, his trepidation grew.  
  
Then he realized that he could still see it. He wasn't submerged into a black nothingness never to be heard from again. Although getting a sense for the alternative, he wasn't sure that would have been the worst option. Pulling himself back together, he rubbed the sore spot that broke his landing. Where the hell was he? He at first made an educated guess at it being an old torture chamber. Yet as he got closer and got a view of the implements up close, it had to be some type of... mad doctor's lab. Rusted hacksaws, hooks and sickles among other things were strewn about as he came upon a knocked over kart. Near it was a metal gurney, despite mostly having fallen apart, he could still see a sheen of old blood that had spurt across parts of it. Turning, there were placements for glass tubes, all of them completely shattered. The place was a regular Frankenstein freak show.  
  
A realization made goosebumps sprout on his neck and his body sweat. The fleshpits weren't meant to hold him. Whatever was down here was gonna seek him out and kill him. Maybe it was just one, maybe it was a pack of them or maybe it was the good doctor.  
  
Maybe for once... he'd fight to protect himself.  
  
Reaching to the ground he slid the crude instruments around, wanting the least effected by rust. Not out of personal preference mind you. He eventually decided on one of the crescent moon shaped sickles. The bonesaws seemed too flimsy and the hooks had too short a range. This had potential to slice from a distance while still being effective in close quarters. As he lifted it, it scraped against the ground, emitting a nails on chalkboard like screech. Whatever was down here had to know of his presence now.  
  
That's when he heard the crying as it echoed throughout.  
  
His eyes shifted trying to figure out the source. Tightening his hands onto the handle of his weapon, he held it forward, shakily leading the way. As the noise of the wailing got clearer, he experienced a sense of familiarity with the voice. It clicked in his head. Kitana wasn't at his trial. She was put down here.  
  
Turning a corner, he had to have been close. The noise was muffled no longer. Now he wished this was something he could erase from his memory. Kitana's naked body was the furthest thing from his mind seeing her curled up in the fetal position, her hands covering her face. Her once long luscious hair, cut short. He respected her too much to see her like this now. Broken. Who could do this to their daughter?  
  
He needed Kitana's strength now more than ever, and not in a physical sense. Maybe he had to remind her. Without a second thought, he dropped his weapon. A loud clash rang out as it ricocheted against the floor.  
  
It was the biggest mistake he made since he got here.  
  
The crying stopped in an instant, like a flip of a switch. With a turn, the woman he thought to be his lover and protector revealed its ghastly visage. His blood ran cold. The fathomed ideas of creatures had ran through his head while down here, but none proved as haunting as this in his fantasies. The body of a model, the face of a demon.  
  
There was a phrase that kept running through his mind as his eyes now flicked towards his discarded weapon, his fists tightening in fear.  
  
This isn't Kitana... This isn't Kitana...  
  
Her jagged smile ran from ear to ear in a permanent, unchanging, grin. Her animalistic eyes were similar to Sheeva's, but the four armed woman had a cold and calculating life behind them. The thing before him now was wide eyed and had an intellect on what he guessed was an instinctual level. Crumpling forward onto her hands and feet, her body slithered inch by inch towards him. Then she bolted at him like an arachnid.  
  
He turned and ran.  
  
The noises she made were like a panting dog by way of a deranged woman. Shifting his head to see behind himself, he hoped to get an idea of her position in correlation with him. Just as he saw her leaping from spot to spot, she flew right at him with open arms.  
  
On reflex he had turned to anticipate this and had put his hands up, unintentionally they pressed into her large mammaries, but that did little in stopping her from sending them both down.  
  
Landing hard and wishing her fun bags broke his fall, he reacted faster than anything he'd ever done in his life, throwing his hands at her in a thousand hand slap, she was much faster at batting them away like it was a game to her. Eventually, she seemed to grow tired of it as she brought down his hands to his sides and really bared her teeth at him as she let out a wet hiss. She was right up close and personal and he could feel that hot humid breath all over the side of his face. Even though he turned his cheek to cower away, he could see that long tongue of hers roll across the back of her teeth, salivating at the idea of what he imagined was taking a big chunk of his face.  
  
He closed his eyes expecting the worst. What he got was a psychotic giggle. "I'm so glad they gave me another toy to play with. Especially after I got tired of my old one." The creature said, putting long emphasis on 'glad', as she maneuvered him through the middle of her breasts, then pulled him by his hair, up close to that gaping hole of teeth that was her face. "Don't you want to play together?" Her head slanted to the side, voice coming close to sounding akin to a child. Naturally he shook his head in disagreement, but it did little to sway her as her maw of teeth opened, her tongue worming its way out.  
  
Bobbing and weaving in an attempt to dodge her tongue, as for all he knew her saliva could be acidic, it wagged about in front of his face and pressed into his chin, and with a slimy lick, it left a long streak in an almost perfect line across his lip and nose. He wasn't exactly amused about it, but peaking out an eye, she definitely was.  
  
When he was starting to get used to the idea of being slobbered on, she seemingly grew tired of her new toy and looked like she was about to crawl away. This was probably his fastest rejection here, or anywhere.  
  
No. She wasn't turning tail to run. However she still had something long and hanging that was wagging above. His mouth hung open, staring into the fleshy erection, mesmerized by how smooth and hairless everything seemed to be. A bit of morning dew was seeping through the top, and of all the luck in the world, a droplet came down and perfectly hit the inside of his lip.  
  
Like a fussy child he began spitting whatever he could and he tried to look away. His sight fell in between the both of them. Her hand stroking his hardness. Now when did he get like that?  
  
That horrible face of hers flew down to meet his gaze, hair and features hanging upside down. He almost shrieked in fright. "If you don't know how to please a woman, maybe my mouth could make you into one." She said with such glee, pointing to her rows of teeth. He gulped, and understood what had to be done.  
  
Placing his hands in the crevices of where the thighs met the groin, he stared back into that length of hers. Specifically her small red slit that was on front of the head. This is where urine came from. Who knows what a creature like her tasted like down there. He brought himself up with an uneasiness. This wasn't like Sheeva or Sindel where he was physically forced. He was being willed by a threat to do this. His gums tweaked and twitched. He expanded his mouth into an 'O' shape, as he didn't want it anywhere near his wet lips. The feeling of the heat radiating from her cock head, and another drip deep down into his throat from her excited length, he had decided to get it over with.  
  
There was a salty tang, much like the initial taste he had earlier, and despite erections being described as being hard, hers felt spongy with a lot of give, despite having a firmness to it.  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooooh." Her ravenous voice cooed. "I think you deserve a treat!"  
  
Seeing as she got easily bored with licking his face, he hoped she wasn't going to move on to bending him over and...  
  
He was caught off guard when he heard the snap and he started coughing and shotgunning air around her member. He could feel her tongue constrict around his prick. It was hard to describe. Wrapping it around him like that made him feel every point and vein he had. He thought he was familiar with his genitalia, but he had no idea what some of those things on him were. It was like a blind person touching somebodies face, except in reverse.  
  
The pleasure was so mind warping, he hadn't noticed she was face fucking him now. He began thrusting in kind, albeit in instinct. The hot breath from her hissing and the wetness of her tongue working in tandem, along with wringing his meat, was driving him to a peak he hadn't expected.  
  
He unloaded like a fountain, his cum leaking down to each individual wrapping of her tongue. His hands scratched mindlessly at the hard floor, his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head, which rolled back and forth, feeling like he wanted to snap his own spine into place. If he had any gag reflex, it wasn't available as she finally pushed deep and shot hard past his tonsils. When he started softening, the clouds in his mind started clearing and now he could taste what he swallowed, which just made him want to throw up. He regretted every second of it now - and when he had hoped it was over, she didn't seem to shrink like he did.  
  
She sat up, resting on her haunches, her ass right on top of his face, pinching his nose with her cheeks. "More. More. MORE!" She punctuated her demands with thrusts deeper than the last. When he thought he was gonna go through another gag fest - or even just choke to death or suffocate from the smell of her ass - his body reacted. Placing his hands on her thighs in hopes of escaping, he felt like he should have known better. There was no escape.  
  
Then a voice called out, and so much as when he resigned himself to his task, it snaked out of his mouth.  
  
Not that he was complaining.  
  
"Sisssssssssssster. How could you use this little morsel without usssssssss?" Pushing herself off by his ribcage, the creature who had been using him suddenly tightly wound her arms around his body. Once again being placed between a pair of breasts he didn't want to be anywhere near.  
  
"I found him! He's mine!" Besides the fact that he was already as close as he could be, he felt her grasp tighten in an almost deathly fashion. He was glad she hadn't placed them around his neck. Despite that, he was able to stare up between those knockers of hers and see her genuinely aghast. He figured she couldn't even do that with her face. Although he... loved... looking at her, he was curious now and wanted to see who or what was out there. Who was this 'us', this thing was talking about? Who else is down here? More importantly, why did she sound exactly the same?  
  
He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Maybe landing like he did hurt him harder than he realized. After doing a double take, it was confirmed. He was seeing two of them. Nary a distinguishing feature between the two of them. Although ones cock was certainly slicker than the others...  
  
Lucky him.  
  
The doppelganger did little waiting as she continued toward them unopposed. It wasn't like he could run away at the moment. "You know we sssshare, sissster."  
  
Her voice seemed to be worried in the worst possible way. "But they always wear them out and they stop being fun! Or worse!" Clearly she only had his best interests in mind.  
  
"I know... I know... but we could have a little fun with him before we have to inform the otherssss." That seemed to brighten the face of his captor. He was sure if she had a tail, it would be wagging right now. Strange. He wasn't exactly giddy. Although it did seem to distract her enough to let him go, which enabled him to scramble for a second and raise up to his knees. Maybe she was more level headed.  
  
"Listen, please you-GLCK"  
  
Out of nowhere, she had him hooked like a fish, finger nails digging into the corners of his gums. "You have to try his mouth. It's deviiiiiiiiine." She was presenting him to the newly arrived 'sister', and that dick was coming right for him. All he could do was count the seconds he had left. Besides being unhooked, she placed the tip in with little fan fair.  
  
She ran her fingers through his hair as she felt the hot wet warmth of his mouth hole wrap around her. "Yessssssssss..." She hissed with satisfaction as her hands left him and pressed into her large, firm tits. It wasn't as bad the way this second monster jaw was treating him compared to the first. He refused to suck like before, but she made due.  
  
His eyes popped open and tears welled up as she brought him deep down her hardness, nose mooshed against her groin, his chin resting on her sack. It wasn't the gag reflex. He had forgotten about the one who started this whole mess. She had just entered his ass.  
  
She may have turned him into an expert in deep throat, but he was still a novice when it came to the back end and he didn't feel like he was gonna get there anytime soon.  
  
Even though they looked the same, they didn't act that way. Their movements exactly the opposite of one another. He wasn't able to get a rhythm going and it was frustrating as one began to thrust and another pulled. Even though he hated thinking this way, he remembered that threat not too long ago. He wanted to see Kitana again. In one piece. Would she still respect him after this? Being raped by a Shokan was one thing, but getting it from two of these ugly things?  
  
Things continued, when despite all this, he could feel the atmosphere change. There was more of a presence now. Growing. He knew he wasn't paranoid. He could hear the giggles and snarls. Despite his senses being all over the place as he was thrust into, both ways from Sunday, in the corners of his eyes, he saw them. He swore he did.  
  
They both seemed to be coming to a finish, but the cock shoved in his face placed first as it released. It was a thick load that he had to hold in his gums until she finally took it out, seemingly satisfied. He spit out the gunk the first chance he got, like it was expired milk. When he went to wipe his lip of any remainders, his shocked reaction of there being twins was nothing compared to what he was seeing now. They weren't just twins, in fact, they were more than just triplets, quadruplets, quintuplets. It was like an army of them, and this time, neither were identical. Some were taller, some were smaller, some were... prettier, although he was quite loose with that one. Some were more horrifying than they usually were. What was worse, is that they were all chomping at the bit. A few couldn't wait for the festivities to begin and had already started stroking themselves.  
  
All this as he was awe struck, gazing in horror, as he was getting humped endlessly from behind. Coming in second place, his original rapist finished inside him, he could feel her cock engorge and unleash torrents of the stuff as she let out a gutturally satisfied groan. His muscles instinctively relaxed as she exited him with a squish, her ejaculate seeping. The reality of the situation however, quickly made its existence known. No image of horror was comparable to these monstrosities with their tools of destruction of various sizes at the ready as they surrounded him. "Let me introduce ourselvessss... that's Mileena. She's Mileena... we're all Mileena down here..." It was a haunted houses version of a hall of mirrors. He didn't even get a word in.  
  
They all had their little quirks, the thing that made them different than the other. He had even come up with names for some of them too. Sabretooth Mileena wanted him to ride her, stretching him wide with both her hands and cock, leaving nothing to the imagination of the others as they hooted and jeered him; when she finally came deep inside him, one of the Mileena's couldn't help themselves and tongue fucked the cum back into him, the organ almost as long as any of their cocks. One actually had a pair of full lips - Lips Mileena, and she was the ugliest of them all; with a giant sloped brow and a protruding jawline that went back into her face on the left side and out towards him on the right. By the noises she made, he was sure she was the retard of the litter, happy enough to have anyone suck her cock.  
  
One moment he was nearly torn asunder, being pulled between two then three, before being saved by a bigger and more muscular one. Tiny Mileena. She was ripped... powerful... maybe even moreso than Sheeva, as she pushed him to the ground softly. She was dexterous in lining him up with her hole, the grip strong. Her deep, hulking voice did the closest thing to a squeal before she began nearly crushing his pelvis into dust, her little cock bouncing as she used him as her private rodeo, the feeling of warmth and pleasure providing momentary relief when she tightened around him like a vice as he came, before the others retrieved him to once again plunge him onto their flesh rods as he struggled once again to get away. They were like giggling school girls one minute, then the next, snarling beasts just wanting to fruitlessly impregnate his ass.  
  
His torture down there was a long and painful one. Time became lost in this dark pit of lust. His mind trying desperately to blank the activities out... but there was no respite to be found with them. He performed feats that would make a sword swallower reconsider. Yet it was never enough. Even after he vomited, and he could feel remnants of the acidic bile in his mouth, they continued using him regardless. He had many duties to them, his hands, his mouth. One left his lips only for the pink cock to explode cum into his eye, stinging him painfully, forcing him to cry, as trying to rub it out only made it worse, but they didn't care how sore his was face getting, as no matter how many of their cocks he sucked, another one replaced the other -- and he thought that was going to be the extent of how bad it was going to get.  
  
Sadist Mileena, the one he crowned as the worst of them all, attempted to turn him into a eunuch, as she trampled his genitals underneath the sole of her high arched bare foot, nearly causing him to pass out - her penis and smile growing in delight everytime he wailed out or cussed in higher and higher pitches. "ENOUGH!" Was the word from the crowd that saved him, the scowling monster woman losing focus, and when she finally let off him like he were a gas pedal, he rolled, clutching himself, wishing he had some ice; how something so delicate looking as her twinkly toes could cause him so much pain seemed to fit in quite well with the theme here - they left him alone for as long as was necessary, then they were right back on top of him.  
  
When all was said and done, his ass to say the least, had seen better days... better days with Kitana... memories of her gentle love making ways seemed so far away down here, how she could have stolen more from him with her giant cock, but didn't, reserved and regal... his teeth gritted, his fists clenched. Whatever fog of war he was under, this malaise he was feeling, it had to end. It was one thing to act tough, it was another being around these sleeping giants. He had to tread carefully.  
  
Trying to figure out his next move, a relaxed yawn croaked out, his eyes and body at the ready. He had barely the time to suck in his side as he dodged the feminine hand that attempted to restrain him. He held his breath tight, not making a peep. When he saw the closed eyes of her, he exhaled his relief. As he laid there, staring into the sleeping beasts face, it was almost... not ugly.  
  
Okay, he had been here way too long.  
  
Ever so slightly and daintily as he could, his head rose, as far above all the naked bodies that had piled around him. Maybe some existed out there that would find this position appealing. He was not one of them. Surveying the only potential path out of here, it would be a close one, but he'd have to try. Curling into a fetal position, his hands pushed himself off the ground. Now standing on the highest reaches that one could be on ones tippy toes, he stepped first between the ass and legs of one, now he moved again, his foot landing between a stretched out set of thighs. So far so good. The next step would be the most dangerous as he had to place his foot between two faces, they had conjoined together in a hug. Oh shit. His heart skipped a beat at the feeling of that dog like breathing down on his right foot. The ball of his foot already felt soggy and gross, but he'd have to keep going. Had to keep his head in the game. Only a couple more steps and he'd be out of this mine field of flesh. The worst part was trying to keep up his strength. Standing on your toes for extended periods isn't as easy as it sounds.  
  
Then, the worst thing that could happen, happened.  
  
The thighs he had tried resting his foot between was now clenched tightly. Trying to wrench it out while standing on a moist foot proved to be disastrous. It was like watching a statue topple in slow motion, and he could only watch as he was about to head butt one of them. There was that hard bump, as his body collided with some of them. This... sneak attack, yeah, thats what it was, wouldn't last long. He clambered like a lobster amongst boiling water, nailing elbows down into squishy masses in a bid to escape. He could feel the claws of them just narrowly missing him, and instead, leaving nasty red marks across his arms and back. Everything was silent to him as he had one goal.  
  
Survive.  
  
It was almost like he checked out at the hotel of the mind and came back in. He was farther away from them than he thought he'd ever get as he ran into the unknown void that seemed to stretch forever. Might have been the adrenaline running through his body. It was fear that gave men wings and this was that moment, but he had to stop thinking and just get doing.  
  
He had the advantage initially, he was like a thief in the night as many of them were still asleep even after knocking a few of them awake. Now they had to be all together as he heard their demented squeals growing. This was starting to feel like a rerun.  
  
Except this won't have a happy ending with someone from the sky...  
  
Now they were up his ass like the night before, their four legged like movement proving to be more effective than his upright running. It would only be a matter of time before their feasting commences and he was now out of options as they were getting closer and closer.  
  
He was tackled again for the second time today, smacking his face painfully to the ground. His chest felt raw, scraped, and bruised; the culprit climbing off him. Then he felt their hands on his ankles. As he reached for a raised bit of stone, the edges of his fingers sinking as deep as they could - he was dragged back without resistance. "NO! GET OFF ME! GET OFF MEEEEEE!" His screams in the dark echoed, but eventually became quiet, their chortling hisses and moans eternal.  
  
================================  
  
Sat on his knees, naked, barely blinking, barely moving, as white wetness dribbled down from his nostrils - he was a statue, a monument to their perverse nature - he had found his own little niche corner of hell away from them, but they always knew where he was, no actual sanctuary here. His hair had grown long now, with matted creamy streaks throughout it. He had cared once about grooming it, but that had long past; now it sat, building up into chalky crust.  
  
The quiet pitter-patter of feet alerted him, but didn't move him, and from the maw of one of the Mileena's dropped a piece of meat in front of him - a new victim of Sindel and her pets. As she crawled on by on all fours, her hard cock and balls pressed between her thighs into an almost tail, he stared at the gore, no feelings towards it. That reminded him of his status among them: He was their dog, a pet of pets... he caressed his cum swollen belly, not hungry in the least; his plan once was to waste away to nothing, but they were always giving... always hungry for him. He even had to laugh at himself when he tried to start a fight with one of the Mileena's. She could have killed with him ease, instead, she locked her arm around his head; making him smell her hairless pit, while letting the others...  
  
The pack passed by, some still with blood red running down their chins and right between their breasts. He didn't make eye contact, hoping they'd just ignore him for once, instead, one stood up straight with perfect posture, walking towards him, as if magnetized. Her slender body and hourglass shape always dismayed him when he saw the thing between her legs. She grabbed hold of her heavy looking, hairless, unwashed balls; the banana shaped phallus pulsing as she waved it mere inches from his face, doing it as if to entice him. He let her erection go unattended for a bit, his only means of protest, before he finally licked the wet head and took it past his teeth, her hand resting in his hair. He then felt her hand turn inward, squeezing her long claws into his scalp before guiding him down her length. His glassy, braindead expression met her crooked grin, her eyes half closed from the pleasure he was providing - he knew she wouldn't let go until he sucked out every last drop.  
  
And afterall... he needed to eat...


End file.
